


Common Thread

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Big Reveal, Flirting, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: "All right, Henry. What if I said I was actually a hundred forty-three years old—what would you do then?"Or, Henry learns his new love Isaac has more in common with him than originally thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/gifts), [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/gifts).



"So, how old _are_ you?" Henry asked.

Isaac laughed, and took another sip of his cognac. "Older than you, probably."

Henry smirked ever so slightly. Oh, if only Isaac knew. "How much older?"

"You're not gonna let me get out of this one, are you?" Isaac leaned back in his chair. "All right, Henry. What if I said I was actually a hundred forty-three years old—what would you do then? Would you run away screaming? Ring up the funny farm? Call the police?"

Judging by the pounding starting in his heart, Henry just might faint instead. "None of those are likely," he said, and took a drink of Scotch to brace himself. He'd found that most people who joked about their ages weren't so specific, or usually picked a younger age or something outlandish. "It depends on whether you're being serious or not."

Isaac tilted his head, studying Henry. Then, he let out a hesitant chuckle. "You're not dismissing it. Most people laugh it off, but you're not laughing." He swirled his cognac around, and glanced down into it, then back at Henry. "You know, I did a little digging after we met a couple of years back. Came across some interesting stuff. You go skinny dipping the East River a lot, and your records are pretty dang spotty. And then there's the aversion to technology, and the way you dress, and—I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

Henry's insides had turned to ice. He glanced away, and said nothing.

"So, I started wondering just how much alike we were. Did some more research. And either getting naked and jumping in the East River's one hell of a family tradition, or there's something else going on." As though sensing Henry's fear, Isaac reached across the table and took Henry's hand in his. In a gentle tone, Isaac spoke again. "I know why you didn't tell me. Same reason I didn't tell you, until now."

Henry took a shuddering breath, and downed the rest of his Scotch in one long swallow. Hoping a good breath or two would help him collect himself, he inhaled deeply, followed by a slow exhale. Another attempt was just as unsuccessful. Voice shaking, he forced himself to say, "I'm older than you."

Isaac's eyebrows rose. "Yeah? How much?"

After some quick mental math, Henry replied, "Almost a hundred years."

"Seriously?" To Henry's surprise, Isaac grinned. "I really should've guessed you were older. Man, you make so much more sense now." He turned over Henry's hand, and trailed a finger in meandering circles over Henry's palm. Henry watched, transfixed. Focusing on that was much better than focusing on the fear coursing through his veins. "You're a lot more...skittish about the whole thing than I am, though. We're gonna have to work on that."

Henry licked his lips. "I've had some, ah, bad experiences. Telling people about my—our—condition tends to end poorly for me. And my acquaintanceship with another of our kind has been, well...that also ended poorly." He captured Isaac's wandering finger in his hand. "Look, can we discuss something else, please? I don't enjoy talking about this."

"You're gonna need to talk about it someday, Henry," Isaac said, "and I am more than willing to listen. But of course. We can talk about something else." Then, he brought Henry's hand to his lips for a kiss, and gave Henry a wicked look. "Or we could stop talking altogether."

Startled, Henry let out a loud laugh. Isaac had such a gift for lightening the mood, especially with doses of innuendo. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Monroe?"

"What do you think I'm suggesting, Dr. Morgan?" Isaac retorted, tone somewhere between seductive and amused. "Actually, you know something? I just bought a brand new mattress the other day, and I have not had a chance to properly break it in yet, which is very, _very_ unfortunate. I could really use some help from a sexy person who knows their way around a good mattress. Would you happen to be interested in helping me out with that?"

"A mattress that hasn't been properly broken in? That _is_ unfortunate." Henry gave Isaac a sly grin. "I would be delighted to assist in fixing this problem."


End file.
